Kira Ellen
Kira Ellen is a character involved in the Yu-Gi-Oh storyline of the Heart of the Duel: Yugi Muto x OC by BurningBlue published on Quotev and Wattpad in 2018. She is the heroine alongside the main character Yugi Muto. Similar to the magical use of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle to summon Yami Yugi, Kira Ellen is the reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian demi-goddess named Keerah, more commonly known as the Lady of the Light. Early Life Kira Ellen was born to Zach Ellen, the heir of an industrial man who would eventually become super successful to work with Gozaburo Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. Her mother was named Sara Ellen is often referred to as an alcoholic throughout Kira's memories. It is also mentioned numerous times that Kira was bullied a lot as a child because of her father's wealth. The Near Accident Sara Ellen discovered her daughter's unique abilities when Kira was young. Almost hit by a truck, Kira used her powers as the Lady of the Light to save herself and throw the truck away from her. Sara, witnessing the event, believed Kira shared a similar power to the heroine of a story she was studying for one of her university classes, coincident the heroine Kira turned out to be the reincarnation of, the Lady of the Light. Sharing this news with her husband led to years of therapy that would lead her to believe she was crazy. This turned her to alcoholism and would eventually be the cause of her death. Childhood Kira lost her mother at age nine and then was a victim of her father's own drunken abuse for many years. At age eleven, she met Seto Kaiba while she was being bullied. After saving her, he had promised to protect her from anyone who tried to harm her again. Kira also made him swear to not tell his father about the incident or give any indication to her own father about her being bullied. "As long as you stay with me, I will protect you. No one will ever mess with you again." - Seto Kaiba to Kira Ellen after rescuing her from bullies Later she would discover that her father and Gozaburo Kaiba of Kaiba Corp agreed to make a business partnership if Seto was arranged to marry Kira, an heir to her father’s wealthy earnings. Kira and Kaiba became incredible close due to their familiar familial issues. Kaiba's cruel demeanor, a result of his traumatic childhood, isolated him from others. Kira claimed she was the only one who truly understood him and saw him as he truly was. Of course, years later Kaiba Corp was overturned by Seto Kaiba himself and Kira’s father lost every cent had. Her father blamed her for conspiring with Seto and ruining their partnership. Seto rescued her from the abusive attacks of her father and allowed her to live with him and his brother Mokuba. Ironically, Kira did end up falling in love with him and their relationship began. It was very successful until Seto, known as Kaiba in the real world, became famous as a duelist in the game called Duel Monsters. It was said that it was around this time that she began to feel disconnected from him. Dueling Tours It is mentioned that Kira often traveled with Kaiba to many of his Duel Monster tournaments along with Mokuba. Watching these tournaments is supposedly how she learned to duel over time, making her an efficient duelist later on in the series. It is also mentioned that many respected her opinion and expertise about the strategy of Duel Monsters because she had closely observed some of the best duelists in the world. "I spent more time with the former World Champion than anyone else on the planet and I watched every game he has ever won. I also watched the one he lost to Yugi Muto... Yugi is the most talented duelist I have ever seen and I only had to watch him duel one time to figure that out." - Kira Ellen tells Mai during Yugi's battle with Weevil Underwood in Duelist Kingdom Around this time, Kira began to duel herself, collecting cards to suit her own personality and desires. She would later say that she began to practice with Mokuba before entering some minor tournaments when she wasn't touring with Kaiba. He never asked her about her dueling and it would later be used to his disadvantage when his deck duels Kira in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Through these tournaments, Kira gained some fame and recognition, earning the nickname "the Beauty of Dueling" next to Kaiba's title as a dueling champion. She met Mako Tsunami at a tournament and quickly became friends with him, unaware of his alarming crush on her. Meeting Yugi Muto Kira met Yugi Muto when Kaiba challenged his grandfather, Soloman Muto, for a duel in order to win the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. The duel was forced and ended up causing Yugi's grandpa lots of pain. Yugi arrived at Kaiba's headquarters with his friends Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, and Tristan Taylor in search of his grandfather and Kira found them in the lobby. She introduced herself and offered to guide them to where she had heard Kaiba dueling minutes before. As they arrived, Yugi's grandfather was seen crawling away from Kaiba out of the dueling room. Kira was astounded at the incident, claiming Kaiba had gone too far. Kaiba proceeds to tear up the Blue-Eyes card. Duelist Kingdom Duelist Kingdom Duels by Kira Ellen Battle City Battle City Duels by Kira Ellen Battle City Finals by Kira Ellen Relationships Yugi Muto Kira and Yugi Muto seem to be completely infatuated with one another from the very beginning. Early on both show signs of awkward tension (even when Kira is recovering with her break up with Seto Kaiba), and Yugi seems to initiate their indiscrete flirting habits. Kira raises the stakes when she kisses Yugi on the cheek for the first time before leaving him to help Kaiba find captured Mokuba Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom and gives him another peck later on before his duel with Pegasus in the Championships. They kiss for the first time after Yugi defeats Pegasus and allows them all to escape Duelist Kingdom safely. Their relationship doesn't start, however, due to Kira's sudden disappearance to learn more about how she can use her powers to protect Yugi and Yami. When she returns in time to save his life, he reveals how much he missed her and the two exchange how they feel about one another. Around this time, however, is when Kira is realizing her past relationship with the Pharaoh (Yami) and it raises some conflicts for her. Yami Yugi / Pharaoh Atem Yami and Kira share one of the closest bonds in the series (besides of Kira's bond with Yugi of course). Yami seems to be protective of her from the very beginning and later learns why. His past romantic habits with Kira's past life, Keerah Eileen, becomes increasingly visible over time, his constant flirting with Kira driving Yugi crazy in multiple scenarios. It is her past relationship with Yami that drives an odd wedge into her relationship with Yugi. Even though the two share a body, they display different personalities that Kira obviously has a liking to. Yami feels guilty multiple times for having feelings for Kira on Yugi's behalf but as he learns more about himself, the more he loves her. It is arguable that Kira is in love with Yami as well due to her constant flustering whenever he is present. Yami's spirit often makes her feel "giddy" or nervous whenever he duels. She even admits to the spirit that his mere presence causes her to be flustered. Kira has a tendency to be attracted to guys who protect her, and Yami is the one coming to her rescue in most situations. The sudden ending of her past life by sacrificing herself for the pharaoh also caused her to feel inner conflict as who she is inclined to feel attracted to. Yami is very protective of Kira throughout the story, protecting and defending her from their opponents. Kira returns this protection multiple times, often risking her life to protect the pharaoh, as she believes she is destined to. A future glimpse from the Millennium Necklace gifted to her by Yugi shows Kira that she will end up sacrificing herself for Yami eventually, just as she did in the past. However, she keeps this information from Yami, knowing he would never allow her to act upon it. Seto Kaiba Kira and Kaiba have a long history of friendship and romantic relationships. Though they met as children, their friendship quickly developed romantic effects after Kaiba serves as Kira's protector from her abusive father. They seem to thrive together until Kaiba becomes obsessed with Duel Monsters and Kira feels as if they lose their bond. Kaiba confirms these feelings after losing to Yugi Muto by unfairly telling Kira to "get out of his life" and she responds by leaving him completely. Her developing relationship with Yugi in Duelist Kingdom irkes Kaiba and he confronts Kira about it after witnessing her kiss the boy on the cheek. She claims Yugi is her friend and Kaiba says he doesn't believe her. Later he thanks Yugi for keeping Kira safe after he is captured by Pegasus but doesn't let anything between his rival and himself go. Later in Battle City, Kaiba's continued feelings for Kira are revealed as he finds Kira kissing Yami in the middle of a duel with Marik. He refers to himself as still "loving" Kira despite how she feels and acts towards Yugi. He treats Kira as if she is still his girlfriend multiple times, especially when her father resurfaces to the light of day. Joey Wheeler Joey and Kira develop a very close bond throughout the series. It is argued Joey may have a slight crush on her due to his constant blushing at her praise or her hugs, but he honorably cares about her as a friend and the love interest of his best friend. He even offers to let her stay at his house after she leaves Kaiba Corp following the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Joey also encourages Yugi to get together with the girl multiple times after observing the obvious romantic tension between the two characters. "If I did have feelings for Joey like that, then I would feel proud to be with him... but I don't and being his friend is just as rewarding." - Kira defends Joey from Mai in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament Kira also feels this bond for Joey, saving him multiple times from the dangers the group faces and feeling guilty for not being able to effectively protect him and the others. She intentionally risks her life for Joey by entering the Shadow Realm to bring back Joey's mind when it is lost in a duel by Marik in the Battle City Finals. When she does so successfully, Joey kisses her on the head and tells her not to tell Yugi about it. In exchange for her efforts, Joey later gifts Kira with his Graverobber card to help her in her attempt to defeat Marik in the semi-finals